


Breathless

by greatbriton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds himself a little jealous and conflicted about his relationship with Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

The flush of heat in his chest and face. The sharp stab of pain in his heart. The bob of his throat as he sucked down dry air, suddenly unable to breathe properly. 

These were all feelings Dorian had hoped he had lost to time. Having practiced and performed to such perfection to keep them in check. It was a wonder his body and mind still understood their meaning. 

It was the heat of jealousy. How childish. The stab of what? Betrayal? Again? It was the breathlessness of love. Impossible. 

He felt all these things in the span of seconds. Blinks of an eye. Then he cleared his throat and looked away. Better to nurse his ale and forget it. It wasn’t for him to feel these things. What claim did he have? It was only sex, right? It was only what had been put upon the table. Fun, exploration, the forbidden. 

Bull’s laugh filled the tavern with its deep melody and Dorian closed his eyes tight. It wasn’t for him to feel these things. 

He was carousing with a few of his Chargers. A few of the barmaidens. Just a few minutes he had said. 

Dorian had been invited over, of course. But he still felt the weighing eyes on him whenever he was too near The Iron Bull for some of the Chargers’ liking. Their hostility was a quiet protective kind which Dorian couldn’t blame them for yet it still made his shoulders itch. 

And now, as he looked upon Bull and his fellows, Dorian saw a family. A love in their eyes and in Bull’s. It was a devotion and trust that was foreign to Dorian. It hurt to see. Reminding him too much of what he thought he had once upon a time. 

The barmaidens, with their high bosoms and charming laughs as they touched Bull’s arms, were yet another harsh reminder that this was not his. Bull flirted openly, proudly. He eyed their assets and complimented them with a blunt honesty that some would find off putting but most got caught up in it. 

He wondered on how easily he had fallen for that trap.

Dorian imagined the words Bull used to make them laugh so. Wondered on what kind of proposals they would offer him. 

Bull’s eye rose and caught Dorian’s. It wouldn’t do to stare. Not at all. Dorian averted his gaze, hoping the twist to his stomach didn’t show on his face. 

It wasn’t long before a large shadow fell across him and then the creaking of wood as Bull sat beside him. It was too close for propriety but Dorian didn’t comment on it because he didn’t want to be the first to speak. Probably a first for him. 

"My men keep asking why you’re sulking over here all alone."

"Why wouldn’t I?" Dorian said, taking a drink of his ale and giving Bull a hard stare. "It is far more preferable to watching you throw yourself at every cute bottom that walks by."

"Hey," Bull warned. Then his face softened, as much as his angular and scarred face could. "I like your cute bottom, don’t I?”

"And yet my bottom is sulking alone."

"You were invited to come."

"You said you were only going to be a few minutes."

"They’re my men, Dorian. I thought you’d—"

"I’d what? Want to get to know them? To become friends?" Dorian laughed, a harsh sound. "Why would I ever want to do that?"

Bull’s face was hard to read at times with his skills at hiding his reactions but this time he was an open book. Dorian had hurt him. It must have reached deep. 

They stared at each other until Dorian couldn’t stand it any longer and looked away, biting his lip. This was no place for this. This was no place to let this happen. 

"Maybe," Bull finally said. His voice was almost a whisper, a serious rumble of pain. "Maybe that’s exactly what I wanted."

Bull stood, the table groaning at its suddenness, and turned to leave when Dorian grabbed his arm. 

"Why?" he asked. Trying with all his strength to not make a scene. A scene over his petty feelings. How Dorian.

Bull took a long breath in through his nostrils, chest heaving with his anger. ”Why what?” He wouldn’t look at Dorian. 

"Why everything," he answered. "Why do you care if I’m friends with your men? Why do you eye every beautiful woman and man you see? Why do you —" Dorian let his hand fall and he turned back to his drink. Bull was staring down at him now, quiet. "Why me?" 

The creak of wood as Bull sat again, this time closer, legs straddling the bench so he could lean nearer to Dorian. It was harder for Dorian to hide his face this way.

"You ask a lot of questions," Bull finally said.

Dorian laughed, curling his fingers around his tankard, avoiding looking at Bull. He regretted his outburst. This was where it would end, he was sure. 

Bull brushed a large blunt finger over Dorian’s jaw, quick and gentle. Dorian blinked and turned to find Bull smiling. It was a warm smile. 

"I didn’t know the flirting business made you jealous," Bull said. Dorian rolled his eyes. Of course, he’d focus on that. 

"I’m not jealous — I’m not —"

Bull held up a placating hand. ”I didn’t know, alright?” He let out a breath, heavy with words he didn’t know how to put together. ”I talk shit with pretty people. You know that.”

"Do you "talk shit" with me, then?" Dorian was prepared for a stall tactic. 

"No," Bull said. "No, not with you, kadan."

The word had a weight in the way Bull said it. Dorian didn’t know its meaning but Bull paused and let the gravity of it sink in before he smiled again. 

Dorian fidgeted with unasked questions. This was no place for them. 

"I feel that I’ve really stepped in it this time," he finally said. He grasped Bull’s hand tightly under the cover of the table. 

Bull shrugged, massive shoulders flexing around him. ”Lets get some more drinks.”

"Yes, lets," Dorian agreed enthusiastically. 

They joined the Chargers and before they sat Bull whispered in Dorian’s ear. 

"I promise nobody but you gets to sit on my knee tonight."

Dorian felt his cheeks heat and pushed Bull away as Bull teasingly reached for him. ”Don’t you dare.”

Bull laughed, letting him evade capture. Dorian waited until Bull was sitting before he found a place next to him. The eyes of the Chargers fell on Dorian, appraising. They were silent for all of ten seconds before Bull shouted for more drinks and every one of the Chargers yelled out in a pleased fashion. Then any previous conversation was resumed as if no interruption had occurred. 

The night moved on. The itch in Dorian’s shoulders faded with each minute that passed. The pangs of jealousy replaced with the easiness of laughter. The stab of betrayal soothed with acceptance. 

The breathlessness of love. 

Dorian caught Bull’s eye over the rim of his drink, a small curve of a smile on those gray lips. His heart skipped, fluttered almost. Breathless. Yes. Love.


End file.
